An ever increasing number of e-commerce providers or e-businesses rely on application server technology as the lifeblood of their business. Application servers form a proven foundation for supporting e-commerce applications, providing the presentation, business and information-access logic, security and management services, and underlying infrastructure required for highly scalable and mission-critical software applications. Increasingly, the demands of today's modern businesses require support for a new breed of Web and wireless applications, helping to meet the needs of increasingly sophisticated customers.
One such application server, WebLogic Server, from BEA Systems, Inc. San Jose, Calif., is based on an implementation of the Java 2 Enterprise Edition (J2EE) specification. WebLogic Server is used as the backbone for many of today's most sophisticated e-business applications, playing an integral role in a tightly integrated, comprehensive infrastructure that delivers commerce, personalization, campaign management, enterprise integration, workflow management, and business-to-business collaboration. From Web and wireless clients to Windows, Unix, and mainframe servers, WebLogic Server manages all of the underlying complexities of a business' e-commerce applications, allowing the organization to focus instead on delivering new and innovative products and services.
A typical application server, including WebLogic Server, supports a variety of clients, including Web browsers, and wireless devices. On the server side, WebLogic Server supports leading Unix, Linux, Windows, and mainframe operating systems. On the back-end, WebLogic Server integrates with relational databases, messages queues, and legacy systems. WebLogic Server provides support for features such as Servlets, Java Server Pages (JSPs), Enterprise JavaBeans (EJBs), Java Messaging Service (JMS), to provide access to standard network protocols, database, and messaging systems. When developing applications, developers can create, assemble, and deploy components that use these services.
In a typical deployment, WebLogic Server also includes a Web server for hosting static content and dynamic J2EE Web applications. J2EE Web applications typically include a collection of HTML/XML pages, Java Server Pages, Servlets, Java classes, applets, images, multimedia files, and other file types. WebLogic Server may also be integrated with other Web servers such as Apache, Microsoft IIS, or Netscape Web servers. Web components usually provide the presentation logic for browser-based or wireless applications, while EJB components encapsulate business objects and processes, and are used to access data resources.
One problem associated with standard application server systems that use EJBs to access databases is that the operations required to retrieve the values of multiple fields per EJB must be explicitly specified in user written code in terms of object manipulation. Typically, in the traditional model, the developer must retrieve a set of EJBs, each of which satisfies the search criteria of a standard EJB QL query, then call each of these EJBs individually to retrieve the desired field values. The traditional model is an inefficient and time-consuming process. A more efficient method would bypass the requirement to manipulate the set of EJBs that contain the data that are the target of retrieval.